


圣诞故事

by irenestwig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenestwig/pseuds/irenestwig
Summary: 请握好扶手，谨慎上车





	圣诞故事

　　基尔伯特拎着几瓶啤酒，晃晃悠悠地走在街上。

　　冬天已经来临了，日照短暂，才是下班时间，夕阳便已西下。阳光稀疏，暖不起傍晚呼啸的寒风，那风见缝插针，针刺般直往他厚实的深灰羊绒大衣里灌。

　　基尔伯特紧了紧领口，不由感慨自己如今确实过惯了安逸生活。二十来年前，他还过着取暖靠体热的赤贫生活，东德经济形势连年衰退，自然不会替他一人搞特殊。先是逐渐减工资，随即是暂时取消供暖，彼时秘书通知他，连连向他道歉，他却一点也不介意，他是战场上混迹的人，寒冷与疼痛向来是无关紧要的感觉。

　　然而二十来年吃饱穿暖，这日子舒适得，眼下连吹这么点风都觉得冷了。

　　基尔伯特加快脚步。沿街路灯已经亮了起来，黄澄澄的光芒照耀，没来由地散发暖意。院子里，草坪修剪得如往常齐整，灌木依然郁郁葱葱，乔木黄叶落尽，只剩光秃秃的枝杈，似乎有鸟在上面落足。

　　基尔伯特夜视能力极强，一眼扫去，发现那是一只圆滚滚的红颊知更鸟。

　　他笑眯眯地从树下走过，用指纹开了门。街坊邻居平日里都是不锁门的，他住的别墅却是高度国家机密，监控安保设施一应俱全。路德维希按规矩办事，向来是一丝不苟的。

　　他换拖鞋进了屋，一股暖意便扑面而来。基尔伯特脱了外套，身上只剩一件深褐薄毛衣。灯是亮的，客厅却没人，路德维希无疑已经回来了。

　　基尔伯特挑挑眉。这种情况就比较罕见了，路德维希这工作狂，忙起来向来是机器般地不知疲倦，纵便是连轴转地满世界飞，出席国际会议，下飞机直接回办公室，还能面不改色地忙一整天到深夜。

　　其实这工作强度，基尔伯特也完全做得到。对他们这种意志强大训练有素的军人而言，这些都是小意思。但他比较闲。首先是身份问题，国家代表这种身份，向来属于路德维希，基尔伯特是绝不会跟他争抢的。

　　虽说他让了地位，隐藏身份在联邦信息安全局工作，工作强度却相应地降了不少。

　　路德维希对此相当满意，统一初期，这人一度禁止他接触任何工作，眉头紧皱，忧心忡忡，一副希望他养病到地老天荒的架势。

 

　　路德维希少有提前回家的情况，眼下不晓得是怎么回事。基尔伯特进了屋，立时感到背后有动静。

　　他警觉极高，反应极快，此时若是格斗中，背后敌人早已被他撂趴下了，但他眼下却站着没动。那双强健的臂膀果真环上来，动作稳而有力，紧紧将他箍在怀里。低沉的声音在耳边响起，气息温热，拂在他耳畔：“哥哥。”

　　“你干嘛？没完没了了你，这还要报备？刚出去买酒了。好着呢，什么事都没有。”

　　基尔伯特转过身。他态度大大咧咧，向来是很凶狠的，只是眼下是笑着的，说话那股惯常的粗俗狠厉劲，顿时被调和了不少。

　　路德维希微笑着望他，那双眼睛深邃蔚蓝，像是柏林冬日的晴空，专注地盯着他。他性格本就稳重坚毅，这么一瞧人，没来由就显出一股平静的深情。

　　路德维希盯着他时，向来是目不转睛。其实这人从童年时代起，就喜欢盯着他看。彼时路德维希年幼，个子矮小，还能被基尔伯特用一只手臂稳稳揽在怀里，彼时他的凝望，眼神里满是憧憬崇拜。

　　成年后有段时间，路德维希不再瞧他了。基尔伯特打仗刑讯经验堪称活百科全书，日常生活却异常粗线条，彼时还略有失落，觉得自家弟弟成长得真快，这就不亲近他了。很久后才晓得，原来是弟弟想搞他，唯恐他怪罪，默默肖想很久了。

　　路德维希向来稳重听话，几乎从不向他讨要什么，但他想要的，基尔伯特是没有不给的，哪怕他的第一反应是怒不可遏地动手揍人。

 

　　路德维希微笑着亲了亲他，手臂已经伸到基尔伯特深褐毛衣里去了。那双温热的手掌在他腰间抚摸，又滑到了脊椎上。

　　“这才几点啊。”基尔伯特冲他恶狠狠地笑了笑，哼笑着咬路德维希的下唇。他动作向来不太客气，总是有股凶狠感，路德维希用下身蹭了蹭他，一只手抓着他两只手腕，将他手臂反剪在脊背，形成一个禁锢的姿势。

　　基尔伯特不费吹灰之力，就轻松脱了出来，报复性地狠狠咬了路德维希面颊一口。性研究似乎认为严格的家教更容易出抖S，在性癖好上，路德维希确实很喜欢以各种方式限制他的行动，大概是喜欢完完全全地掌握的感觉。

　　路德维希从小稳重，一副家教极好的成熟样，但看基尔伯特就知道，这绝对是天生性格问题，跟家教无关。

　　路德维希这么玩，基尔伯特通常是不可能配合的，他早年在战场打滚，嚣张跋扈，性格狠辣且异常狡猾，后来和平多年，这股戾气收敛不少，但骨子里依旧是拒绝被限制的凶悍。

　　这些路德维希全都知道，却偏偏喜欢束缚他，就好像这种对基尔伯特的控制，能给他占有感与真实感似的。路德维希的格斗是基尔伯特教出来的，早年路德维希曾经想绑他，他见招拆招，两人角力太多次，不分伯仲，谁也占不到便宜，最后完全变成情趣了。

　　近年来基尔伯特状态差了不少，路德维希赢的次数就多了，但纵便是得逞，亦带着一股浓浓的收敛谨慎。基尔伯特相当嫌他烦，打不过就是打不过，干什么搞得像自己很虚弱似的，这比打不过还让他不爽。

　　路德维希限制不住他，也不打算继续拆招，干脆用手臂紧紧抱住他，两人倒在沙发上。

　　路德维希在他耳畔，低低地喊“哥哥。”他的声音本就低沉，浸染了情欲的喑哑，更是充满磁性，热气扑在基尔伯特耳根，顿时激得他从耳廓酥麻到了颈椎。

　　“烦死了，这时候不要叫本大爷哥哥。”基尔伯特咕哝，路德维希在他耳畔沉沉发笑，基尔伯特动手给了他一拳，但是下手很留情。路德维希倒吸了口气，握紧他手腕，还在笑着，他知道基尔伯特有点恼羞成怒，还知道他在情事上对这种低沉喑哑的声音格外有感觉。

　　又或许因为这是路德维希的声音，所以他才格外有感觉。

　　基尔伯特瞪了他一眼，用亲吻打断了他的低笑。四瓣嘴唇相互吮咬，他摸索着去解路德维希的衬衣纽扣，而对方一只手在他脊柱滑动抚摸，一只手解了他牛仔裤的皮带。

　　纵便是两人都被热切的性暗示激得兴致勃勃之际，路德维希还是分神往下瞧了一眼，贴着他的唇，哑声道：“裤子穿薄了，哥哥，冬天外面很冷。”

　　“知道了，知道了！”基尔伯特哼哼道。他脱了路德维希的衬衣，愉快地捏了一把肌肉起伏的腹肌。明明他是哥哥，却是路德维希从小就叮嘱他，提醒他要悉心对待自己。

　　早年兄长威严的形象还在，小路德维希说得不多，而且屡屡被他当耳旁风。后来这人长得比他高，有能力压制他了，在这方面就严厉了不少。这二十年来，路德维希年年忙得连轴转，没法每日照看他，基尔伯特却进步了不少，因为继续大大咧咧地不听劝，被逮住是会被“惩罚”的。

　　这个印象就比较深刻了，这下他出门时，大脑里就会飘过路德维希的提醒了。

　　其实很多事他不是不会做，只是不在乎。在他眼里，很多麻烦的琐事根本没有必要，懒得费心。在相当漫长的一段时光中，十来天在战火纷飞的战壕里不能合眼，吃老鼠爬虫，天寒地冻，种种枪伤，刀伤，穿刺伤，溃烂的伤口，高度专注不眠不休地狙击，数日纹丝不动与世隔绝，这些都是家常便饭。

　　他经历过这些，路德维希都清楚，有些路德维希亦亲身经历过。所以哪怕他从童年时代就满面严肃地向基尔伯特提起“哥哥要照顾自己”，但战前基尔伯特常驻军队，军需定量配给，战后又多年不通音信，结果直至统一后，他都还没养成习惯。

　　近年来身体状况不太好，还不把自己当回事，一而再，再而三，路德维希就生气了。

　　他平日里严厉，一丝不苟，生气起来更是极吓人，充满威慑力，神情冰冷得像把削铁如泥的利刃。他把挣扎的基尔伯特拽进屋，粗暴地绑在床上，替他口交，又冷眼看他在情欲里喘息，这才突如其来道：“基尔伯特。”

　　这声叫得平静而冷淡，明明没有任何情绪，落在基尔伯特耳中，还是叫他在路德维希撩拨出的情欲里猛地一阵清明。

　　路德维希冷冰冰道：“我以为只要一直提醒你，总有一天，你就能因为我很爱你，而更在乎自己一点。

　　纵便神经大条如基尔伯特，也开始暗叫糟糕了。这孩子从小是被他养大的，他太了解路德维希了，路德维希难过到极点，就只剩平静的面无表情。

　　路德维希停了停，这才道：“是我想错了。”

　　基尔伯特态度立刻就软下来了。他抱着弥补的心态，面对路德维希的有意折磨，极少见地异常配合且服从地做了一回。高潮后贴在路德维希耳畔，不知怎么，就无声地冒出来了一句抱歉。那其实是下意识的，基尔伯特平日本就粗线条，骨子里还很嚣张跋扈，若不是冒犯了异性，通常是绝不会道歉的。

　　他嗓子是哑的，发不太出声，根本只有口型，说完却还是脸红，下意识就装作若无其事。

他以为路德维希没听见，但他其实还是听到了，揽着他低沉地笑了笑，一副在气头上被逗笑的模样，就好像他料得到基尔伯特会趁这时候道歉似的。

　　自此基尔伯特出门，大衣基本是会披上身的。路德维希提醒他什么，起码最初他多数会照办。

 

　　路德维希脱了他的牛仔裤，隔着内裤揉捏性器，一只手反手拉开收纳柜，摸索到润滑剂。基尔伯特跨坐在他身上，随着他揉捏的动作，用臀缝去蹭路德维希的下半身。

　　路德维希抬眼瞧他，望见基尔伯特那双亮而浅淡的紫红色眼睛。他眼神熠熠，笑得很是嚣张，挑着嘴角，模样带着惯常的挑衅感，两手固定着他颈侧与脑后，不准他动，低头用力地亲吻他。

　　路德维希回应着他的吻，单手打开润滑剂，倒了些在手上，很不客气地就着润滑插进了两只手指。

　　基尔伯特在亲吻中溢出了一声低低的呻吟，唇瓣抖了抖，温热的气息呼在路德维希唇齿间。路德维希的指节在他体内刮擦，满意地感受到他遏制不住的颤抖。

　　基尔伯特断断续续地舔着路德维希的鼻梁与面颊，一只手揉着路德维希的胸肌。路德维希闭着眼，微笑着仰头，两只手指在基尔伯特身体里抽动。

　　他对基尔伯特的身体太熟悉了，找准位置轻轻动一动，基尔伯特就浑身一颤，禁不住地抬起腰。

　　路德维希怎能让他躲开，环住他的腰固定，手指再转两下，反复抽插，便把基尔伯特逼出一连串喑哑的低叫。像是蚌壳终于被撬开似的，他不再多动弹了，两只手臂紧紧揽住路德维希脖颈，将头埋在他颈间，粗重地喘息。

　　路德维希自制力惊人，明明已经浑身是汗，还能稳得住，耐心地再加一根手指。路德维希尺寸比较惊人，润滑向来都有。虽然他时常跟基尔伯特拆招，用打架结果逼他接受自己的恶趣味，但他绝大多数时候是极耐心的。

　　基尔伯特的面颊贴着他肩膀，他浑身是汗，咬牙按捺了好一阵，实在忍不住，模糊不清地在路德维希耳畔催促道：“快点进来……我想要你。”

　　他耳根早已红透了，一句话说完，连脊背与脖颈都泛出红潮。路德维希亲了亲他耳廓，基尔伯特报复性地咬了路德维希耳朵一口。性器抵着湿滑的入口，缓慢地进入。基尔伯特不断呼吸，尽可能放松，将他揽得更紧。

　　路德维希固定着他的腰，一口气顶进去了大半，缓慢地抽动起来，一只手就着顶弄的动作揉着基尔伯特的性器。基尔伯特低低地呻吟，低头吻他嘴唇，模糊不清地叫他的名字。

　　炽热的情潮中，他听见路德维希沉重的喘息，深而有力，抽插的动作稳而坚定，每次摩擦都带来强烈的快感。路德维希喘了口气，像是按捺不住般用力将他按倒在沙发上，蓦地加快速度。

　　“啊……阿西！慢点……”基尔伯特被他顶得浑身发抖，断断续续乱七八糟地呻吟。他夹紧路德维希的腰，疼痛混杂着过电般的快感，潮水般重重涌上来。路德维希动作凶狠，吮咬他脖颈，手下固定着基尔伯特的腰，他知道基尔伯特也喜欢粗鲁的动作。

　　基尔伯特紧抱着他，躯体随他的顶撞不断耸动，浑身都是湿淋淋的热汗。路德维希专注地望着他，那张潮红面孔眉心紧促，眼中浸满情欲，两片通红的细薄唇瓣里吐出他的名字，平日里的不耐凶狠散去，便只剩潜藏在深处的温柔情爱，以及不带丝毫掩饰的，对路德维希亲呢的接纳。

　　这是他的哥哥，是他童年时代的偶像，是与他并肩的朋友，亦是他心心念念的恋人。

　　虽说平日里完全是他在关照基尔伯特的起居，但在漫长的生命里，因恐惧失去而患得患失，反复等待与索取的，其实是他自己。

　　他的亲爱、倾慕、恐惧与索求，基尔伯特全都知道，并且很爱他，爱到为了满足他，自己的什么都愿意给。

 

　　高潮几乎是同时来临的。路德维希粗重地喘着气，与基尔伯特断断续续地亲吻。基尔伯特浑身都生理性地打颤，好一会才平复，动了动，缓慢抬手环着他脖颈，形成一个拥抱的姿势。

　　路德维希在他耳畔低沉道：“哥哥，我爱你。”

　　“嗯。”基尔伯特声音有点哑了，“我也爱你。”又颇为满意地道，“这世上应该找不到比本大爷更爱你的人了。”

　　路德维希笑起来，吻了吻基尔伯特的嘴角。两人吻着吻着，基尔伯特便低低呻吟了一声：“还来啊？”

　　路德维希微笑着顶了顶他：“来。”

完


End file.
